


When The Cycle Ends

by itsquietcompany



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Multi, this is kinda...meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsquietcompany/pseuds/itsquietcompany
Summary: Rey, Kylo and Hux talk about how they first met each other.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Reylux Spring Fling





	When The Cycle Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned this as a chapter for a larger fic that will probably never see the light of day, but I think it works well on its own. For this reason I also took some liberties with canon.
> 
> This isn't beta'd bc the deadline was suddenly so near.

Hux puts his datapad down. The night cycle has just begun and Hux is used to working much further into the night, but nowadays other things demand his attention.

In the half-dark of his bedroom he can make out a large black shape in his bed – and curled up to it, almost swallowed by it, a smaller one.

Hux gets ready for bed and joins Rey and Kylo. Rey kisses him on the cheek and Kylo extends his hand over Rey’s stomach to tangle his fingers with Hux’s.

“How did you two meet?” Rey asks.

Hux smiles sadly.

“Five years ago. I had been recently promoted to General, I was given command over Starkiller. I was to oversee its construction and command the troops there and I was very much looking forward to it. Then Snoke informed me that I would have to split command with his new apprentice. I didn’t even know him, but I hated him already – I didn’t want to share. So before our first meeting I had already decided that he was useless, had no military experience and would hinder me every step of the way.

Then we met. I thought Kylo was…odd. We certainly disagreed a lot, maybe a lot more because I was so biased, but he had some good ideas, I’m not denying that. Still, I had decided to hate him, and nothing could change my mind. Until you came along.”

“Self-fulfilling prophecy,” Kylo says softly, but there is no accusation to it.

“I wanted to be your friend at first,” he continues. “You were my only equal and I admired how far you had come already, despite being so young. But you made it very hard to like you, so I stopped trying to befriend you. At some point I started to willfully antagonize you, because it was fun to rile you up.”

Hux grimaces. “All these years we wasted hating each other…I’m glad you entered our lives to bring us together,” he says, looking at Rey.

“I wouldn’t have thought it, the first time I met either of you,” Rey snorts.

“When was the first time you met Hux?”

“I met Hux by accident. I was exploring the base and stumbled onto the command bridge. I liked the atmosphere there, it was busy but quiet. I sat down before the viewport for a while. It’s the only room with a view to the outside.”

Kylo raises an eyebrow. “Hux let you?”

“On the condition that I behave.”

“Of course.” Kylo smiles and casts an affectionate look at Hux.

“I met you first before that,” Hux says to Rey. “When you arrived with Ren, I had a whole reception arranged, just for you. And you weren’t even awake to see it.”

“Oh no!” Rey exclaims. “Thanks, Kylo,” she adds with fake annoyance.

“I understand him, though,” Hux goes on, grinning. “I wouldn’t pass up an occasion to carry you in my arms bridal-style either.”

“You did _what?”_

Kylo groans and hides his face in the crook of Rey’s neck. “I had to move you _somehow.”_

“Did you have a buffet?”

Hux laughs.

“No. Just an arrangement of troopers and officers.”

“Oh. Then I didn’t miss much.”

“How did you meet Ren? If you remember, that is. I figure he just knocked you out preemptively.”

“He _didn’t,”_ Kylo hisses. “I arrived, and she just shot me. So I froze her. Then I tried to explain to her that she was Force sensitive and that I could be her teacher and help her use the Force. She still resisted, and I had no other option than to make her defenseless. I had orders.”

“I didn’t _want_ to be abducted! And you wore a mask.”

“Oh Kylo, you didn’t take off that bucket to talk to her?” Hux groans. “You’re incredible.”

“That…was a mistake,” Kylo admits.

“Indeed. You could’ve won her over by looks alone.”

“He did, eventually,” Rey chimes in.

“With my looks?” Kylo raises his eyebrows, but under his skepticism he seems a little flustered.

“They surely helped.”

“Do you know who we actually have to thank for bringing us together?” Hux interjects. “Snoke, if we’re being honest.”

“Oh _don’t_ say that.”

“I told you not to mention Snoke when we’re in bed, didn’t I?”

Hux smirks.

“Let’s sleep now.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“As you wish, General.”

Kylo draws the blankets over them.

It’s lovely, whatever _this_ is, Hux thinks. It’s so much better than working till your eyes fall close and crawling into an empty bed that’s far too big for one person. It’s so much better to wake up next to the other two, although neither of them is a morning person. It’s nice to know that they’ll be there again in the evening and that they’ll fall asleep together every time when the cycle ends.


End file.
